A Day to Remember
by tsuri-chan
Summary: Sequel to Countdown to Christmas: Five months had passed since Wataru was proposing to Miwako on Christmas eve. They were working hard and spent a lot of time on planning their wedding and now it was finally time to become husband and wife. (One-Shot)


_Yay, I'm finally done with the long expected sequel to "Countdown to Christmas". The parents finally got named. Yay! Anyways, enjoy reading this one-shot and may leave a review. I'm really excited for your opinion because this is the first time I wrote smut. PS: If you want to see how Miwako's wedding dress looks like, check out my tumblr ( tsuri-chan)._

* * *

 **A Day To Remember**

Five months had passed since Wataru was proposing to Miwako on Christmas eve. They were working hard and spent a lot of time on planning their wedding and now it was finally time to become husband and wife.

It was 8 in the morning when Miwako was sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room of her mother's apartment. She was already wearing her white, off-shoulder princess style wedding dress with the lace arms and back, although there were still three hours left until the bells would ring.

Her mother and Yumi were working on her hair and make-up, rushing around her, seeming to be more nervous than Sato herself. She was watching the scenery with crossed arms.

"Yumi, please don't exaggerate with the make-up. I don't want to resemble a clown."

Yumi was looking at her for a second. "Don't worry. I'm just making sure that my best friend is looking perfect on her wedding day." She gave her a wink before turning her attention back to the make-up. She couldn't deny that she was a little proud of herself because she was helping to bring these two dorks together.

"Mom, don't you think that's enough hair spray?" Miwako asked, feeling a little bugged because the two were putting so much effort into her look.

"Just a little more. Remember, your hair has to make it through the day." Mrs. Sato answered.

"And the night." Yumi added, laughing, which made Sato blush a little.

"Yumi keep your mouth shut or your out." She warned her friend.

"You can't fire me Miwa, I'm your bridesmaid. You need me at your special day."

"Fine. Continue with what you suppose is necessary."

One hour later, they finally finished her make-up.

"Thank God, you're finally done." Miwako said.

"Oh, Miwa. Don't be so negative about it." Mrs. Sato said, smiling gently at her daughter.

"Your mother is right, Miwa. Look at you, you're looking beautiful. Takagi will stare at you for the whole day." Yumi said, joking again.

Sato was getting up from her chair and moved into the bathroom where she was looking into the mirror to face her appearance for the first time. "Wow…" she walked back to the living room. "I have to admit that this really looks good. Thank you, you're the best." She hugged them both.

"We should eat something and then it's already time to go." Mrs. Sato said, before the three women walked into the kitchen to have some sandwiches and coffee.

Half an hour later, they drove to the church where the wedding ceremony would take place. When they arrived there, about 15 minutes later, Takagi and Chiba were just standing outside the building, right next to the door.

Yumi walked out of the car and walked over to them. "Boys, I'm sorry, but you have to go now." She looked over to Wataru, who was already wearing his suite and held a pair of handcuffs in his hands. "I can't allow that you see your soon-to-be wife before she'll be walking down the aisle! You know it will be bad luck if you'll see her before.

Takagi was scratching his head. "Umm, I know of course. I just want to, umm, can you give her these?" He reached her the handcuffs. "These are her father's. She may need them. She forgot them on her desk at MPD."

"Fine. I'll give them to her. Now leave!" She takes the handcuffs and goes back to the car.

At the same time, Takagi and Chiba went back inside the building and walked inside their dressing room to get ready for the ceremony.

Miwako and her mother walked out of the car and into the church. Yumi walked with them into a different room to check her outfit for the last time.

"Miwa, I got these from Takagi." Yumi said and handed her the handcuffs.

"Oh, I was looking for them this morning." She smiled, looking at them. "At least it feels like a piece of you is here, dad." She thought. "Mom, can you take them?"

"Of course, Miwako." The older woman answered, taking the handcuffs and puts them in her handbag.

Then, the door opened and Megure entered the room. "Hello everyone. Five more minutes until the ceremony will begin."

"Are you ready, Miwako?" her mother asked, smiling proudly at her daughter.

Sato nodded. "I guess so."

Yumi hugged her tight. "I can't believe you're getting married, Miwako."

"Me neither" she thought at the first moment, but then she thought about Takagi and how much he waited for this day and changed her mind. "However, I'm glad that I'm marrying the best man."

At the same time, Wataru was already on his way to the altar. His parents were talking to him a few minutes earlier in order to take his nervousness, but he realized that this didn't really work out. He just hoped that nothing and nobody would stop him from finally becoming the husband of his dream girl. The priest was there and everybody had taken their seats. He looked over to his best man Chiba before looking over at his parents. All of them smiled at him, giving him confidence.

Then, the bells rang and a few moments later, the music began to play.

Wataru's legs were shivering when the doors opened.

Yumi and Naeko walked down the aisle, followed by Conan, Genta and Mitsuhiko who carried the rings and Ai and Ayumi who threw some flowers. Then, the crowd stood up as Miwako walked towards Wataru. She decided to have her mother on her right and Megure on her left.

Wataru's heart was pounding when they reached the altar.

The priest looked over to Miwako's mother and Inspector Megure. "Who brings this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Miwako's mother answered with tears in her eyes, sniffing into a handkerchief.

"Thank you, you may be seated."

Mrs. Sato and Inspector Megure handed her over to him, then sat down. Miwako smiled as she hugged him tightly, Wataru hugged her back, kissing her forehead.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Miwako blushed a little. "Taru thank you, but keep your mouth shut. I think the priest wants to begin with the ceremony."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Wataru got interrupted by the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before the Universe to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.

In the time that Miwako and Wataru have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.

May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Miwako and Wataru together." The priest stopped talking for a moment.

"Now, if there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

Yumi looked over to Shiratori. She wasn't sure about his reaction to this marriage. Shiratori noticed her look and smiled at her, showing her that he's holding Kobayashi's hand and has nothing against the marriage of his colleagues.

At the same time, Takagi noticed that there were knocks on the windows of the church. He looked outside and saw that many of his other colleagues, who they didn't invite for a reason, were looking at him with angry faces and noticing a glimpse of a pitchfork and a few torches. He hoped that nobody would notice their dissatisfaction with their marriage. Gladly, they couldn't catch the priest's attention and so the ceremony continued. Wataru took a deep breath.

"Alright. Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Miwako and Wataru embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth."

The priest turned around to face the couple. "Miwako and Wataru, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted. The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure. Miwako and Wataru, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows: Miwako, you may begin."

Sato nodded, before taking Takagi's hands and looking in his eyes. She was nervous, knowing that everyone in the crowd would now get to know about her true feelings for Wataru. She smiled at him, taking a deep breath and began to talk. "I, Miwako, take you, Wataru, to be my husband. I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to jump in front of anyone who tries to hurt you. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. I promise to be 100% without a doubt, completely yours."

Wataru smiled at her proudly, knowing that he made the right decision to marry her. Her words really touched him. "Thank you, Miwa." He whispered. He wanted to give her a hug, but he got interrupted by the priest.

"Wataru, you may now make your promise."

"Alright, umm." He felt that his legs were starting to shake again then he looked into her eyes, which were already waiting for his vow. "Miwako, today, I choose you to be my wife. I will love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I promise to love you, encourage you, trust you and respect you. I promise that your safe as long as your with me. I promise to make stupid jokes so I can see your beautiful smile and I promise to never die on duty." The couple shared a little laugh. "I promise to never go a day without telling you how indescribable beautiful you are, and how insanely lucky I am to call you mine. Because you're my dream girl, who inspires me, makes me laugh and teaches me how I can be the best of myself." Wataru could feel that a lot of strain finally left him, then he felt Sato's arms around his neck, giving him a long-lasting hug. Then they were facing each other again, smiling, while holding hands.

The priest smiled as he realized how lucky the both of them must be. "I see, you finally want to go over to the most important part of this ceremony, don't you?" He smirked at them. "Alright, Miwako, do you take Wataru to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

Miwako was blushing, looking at Wataru with a huge smile on her face. "I do." "Wow, I've never thought I'd experience a moment like this, but... it's the right decision." She though, stroking his hands gently with her thumb.

"Wataru, do you take Miwako to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?"

In this moment, Wataru felt like reliving all the moments he had with Miwako again. After putting so much effort in this relationship and after so many ups and downs, he was finally standing in front of her, about to marry her. "I do." He looked at the forks and torches of his colleagues who were still standing outside at the window and watched the ceremony. He felt a little proud of himself.

"To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?"

Miwako put Wataru's ring on his finger. "I, Miwako, give you Wataru this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

Wataru smiled as he took her hand and did the same. "I, Wataru, give you Miwako this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

Miwako looked at the beautiful ring, he bought her. Then, she smiled back at him.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Miwako and Wataru, wife and husband. Wataru, you may now kiss the bride."

He didn't need to be told twice as he put his arms around Miwako and carefully lifted her up a little. She put her arms around his neck as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

When he let go, she whispered an "I love you" into his ear, before he put his lips back on hers for a short, but loving kiss. Then, they let go of each other, facing the crowd, blushing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Miwako and Wataru Takagi!" The priest said, before the music started to play again and the people could leave the building.

After this, the guests could already drive to the location the couple chose for their party. At the same time, Sato and Takagi would meet a photographer to take some photos. At the beginning, they took some photos with their parents and Takagi's sister and then with Yumi and Chiba. Then the others drove to the wedding location and Sato and Takagi took some photos alone with the photographer.

After another 30 minutes, they sat down in a car and a man drove them to their location as well.

"Miwa?" Takagi smiled at her when they were finally sitting for a while.

She sat next to him, turning to him to look into his eyes.

His smile grew wider when he saw her face. "I just want to thank you for everything. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come."

"Just enjoy it, Taru. You know the real party will start in a minute." Sato smirked, kissing his cheek. "By the way," she said a few seconds later "I have to admit that I've waited for it too and that I'm really looking forward for what will happen today." Sato winked at him.

Another 10 minutes later, they arrived at their location and were greeted by their guests, who already got something to drink and waited for the couple. They ordered something to drink as well and walked with all their guests in a big hall, where tables and chairs were prepared for the reception. When everyone had found a place and sat down, Takagi asked for silence by knocking against his glass with his knife.

The groom stood up from his chair, taking a little note out of his pocket and began to talk. "On behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for following our invitation and that you came here to celebrate this special day with us. We hope that you're enjoying it as much as we do. I can safely say that it wouldn't have been the same without you... although it would have been cheaper."

His mother was chuckling at this line. She leaned over to her husband to whisper something into his ear. "I can tell, he's trying to get away from his nervousness."

"Just let him. I know how he's feeling."

Takagi's sister Mai admonished them to finally stop talking to each other while their son was having his speech.

Wataru was continuing his speech while his parents were talking. "Miwako and I also want to thank you for your nice wishes, gifts and support. Firstly, I want to thank you Chiyoko and of course Masayoshi, for your beautiful daughter. I want to thank you for making me a part of the family."

Sato's mother smiled at him. She had to admit that she couldn't ask for a better son-in-law than Wataru, even though he's not the one who she had in mind when thinking of her daughter's husband.

"I also want to thank my parents and my sister. Thank you for all the love and support. Also, thank you to the bridesmaids and my best man. Today wouldn't be possible without your huge help. Finally, I want to thank my wife. Miwako, I just want to thank you for choosing me and always being there for me. Thanks for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you."

The crowd was clapping for his speech, so was Sato, who sat next to him, looking at her husband with a proud smile.

"That should be enough from my side, so, without further ado, I'd like to hand over to Chiyoko." Takagi handed the microphone over to his mother-in-law.

"I'd like to welcome you all here today to celebrate the marriage of my daughter Miwako and her lovely husband Wataru. I'm doing this speech today because, as you all know, Miwako's father is sadly no longer with us, but I know he would have been so proud of you and Wataru today and he would have loved being here to have this speech and leading you down the aisle. I'd also like to take a moment to welcome Wataru into the family and also his parents Hana and Daisuke. This is a very special day for me too and I'm proud that my beautiful little girl finally grew into a beautiful young woman and I know she is going to have many happy years together with Wataru. Miwako, we have spend so much time together. I still remember when we were visiting Tropical Land for your sixth birthday and you were afraid of the mascot. You really changed so much, now you're a cop like your father."

Miwako wanted to escape. She told her mother over a billion times to avoid speaking about childhood memories. "I won't tell anything. She said. I promise you sweetheart. She said." Sato thought as she was slowly but surely turning red like a tomato. She was more than glad when she finally came back to here and now.

"Today will be the happiest day of your lives, but you've got many more lying ahead of you. I'd like you to stand up and have a toast to the happy couple."

The guests did as they were told.

Then Takagi took the microphone again and talked to the crowd. "Thank you so much for your nice words, Chiyoko. I now want to invite all of you to get up, take your plates and look for something to eat. The buffet is now officially open."

The guests stood up from their chairs and walked over to the buffet. Genta cut in line to get the biggest portion and Ai controlled that Agasa wouldn't eat too much again.

After they all finished eating their meals, Chiba took the microphone, cleared his throat to get the audience's attention and held his speech: "Before I start my speech, I'd like to ask the bride and groom to do one thing for me. Miwako, if I can ask you to place your hand flat on the table with your palm down. Wataru, if you would place your hand directly on top of Miwako's."

The couple did as they were told, looking at each other with questioning faces.

"Takagi, buddy, make the most of this moment. It is probably the last time you'll have the upper hand."

Miwako smirked.

"So, everybody, I'm Kazunobu Chiba, Takagi's best friend. But I never, ever thought he would make me his best man. I'm not going to talk about memories with Takagi, because he said I'm not allowed to do that, so, I guess I'm just wishing you both, the best for your future. Ladies and gentlemen, raise your glasses to my best friend and his beautiful new wife. To Wataru and Miwako."

The guests raised their glasses and drank a bit. Then, they applauded for Chiba's speech.

The time was flying after that. What followed was a number of, mostly silly, games which mostly involved that either Takagi, Sato or both of them were making a fool out of themselves. Usually, they wouldn't enjoy that, but after a few glasses of alcohol and in the heat of the moment, they almost enjoyed it. After a while, one of the members of the band that was playing walked over to Takagi who just had a moment to sit down and relax.

"Hey, when do you plan to have the wedding dance?" The band member asked.

Takagi looked at him, thinking about it. "Oh, umm, I think we can have that now. Then it's finally done. You know, I'm not much of a dancer." Takagi said, looking at Miwako who was still involved in another game. "After she finished the game, I will ask her to have our dance."

The man nodded and walked back to the other band members.

Five minutes later, the game was over and Takagi asked Sato to have their first dance. The guests were cheering when she accepted his offer. Takagi took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" He asked when the music began to play and the guests were forming a circle around them to be able to see their dance.

Sato nodded. "You may." She smiled when he pulled her closer and began to dance.

Takagi was struggling a bit at the beginning.

"Don't worry, the dancing class helped you a lot to improve your skills."

Wataru nodded. "Eh, I'm just trying to not step on your feet."

"Don't worry about that. You're doing good, just concentrate on your steps." She answered, laying head around his neck.

Wataru blushed a little. He was still a little unsure when people were able to see them together while being in their own world and acting all lovey-dovey, especially on that day because everyone was paying attention on them. Still, he pulled her a little closer, slowly forgetting what was going on around them. They were dancing until the song ended, kissing each other when it was over. The audience cheered before they were allowed to hit the dance floor as well.

"See, that worked really good." Sato told her husband after their dance.

Takagi smiled, taking her hand and pressing it tightly. "Can we talk for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I mean, umm, in private." The two of them made sure that nobody paid attention to them before they left the room and walked outside.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Takagi didn't say anything. Instead he placed his hands on Sato's cheeks and kissed her passionately, but lovingly. "I wanted to do that the whole day. I just wanted a bit more privacy." He told her after their kiss came to an end.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" Sato asked, smirking.

"What? No, of course not!" Takagi stammered. "I just want you for myself."

"Later." Sato winked before she walked back inside the building.

Takagi followed her and soon they were involved in these silly games again which almost lasted for another hour.

Then it was time to cut the wedding cake. Someone from the kitchen staff used a kitchen cart to carry it into the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, the wedding cake." The worker looked over at the couple, holding a knife. "Congratulations to your wedding. You may now cut the cake."

Yumi watched the scene and leaned over to Naeko. "I bet Miwa will have the upper hand." She whispered.

Naeko giggled. "I'm sure. Like Chiba said, Takagi will never have the upper hand again."

Wataru took the knife, Miwako stood close to him and placed her hand on top of his. Then, they cut a slice out of the cake, put them on their plate and shared the first bite.

The guests clapped again and the couple cut share another kiss.

"You can have a slice of cake as well." Sato told their guests.

Some of them got themselves some cake, others were still full from the reception.

Another hour later, Sato and Takagi were sitting at a table with Yumi, Naeko and Chiba.

"Can we ask you for a favor?" Sato asked.

Yumi nodded. "Sure, it's your special day."

"Can you handle the rest of the party alone?"

The three of them were looking at each other, smirking.

"Sure." Chiba told them.

"I see, you want to leave a little earlier." Yumi smirked. "You have to work out again, don't you?"

Takagi's face turned bright red.

"Yumi!" Sato admonished her.

"Enjoy your work out session." Yumi squealed while she walked with the couple to the entrance.

"But please don't work out to much. I'll need my friend again." Chiba joked when they left the building.

"Just shut your mouth!" Sato yelled when Takagi arranged a taxi.

When it arrived, they got into it and drove to their home.

"I'm glad we're finally alone." Sato said when Takagi carried her into their apartment.

"I know." He opened the door and walked into the room. "Me too." Then, he let her down on the bed. "You look so beautiful in that dress."

"Still you want to undress it." She laughed.

Wataru raised one of his eyebrows. "You may be right." He undressed his jacket and sat down on the bed.

"You know I enjoyed our wedding a lot."

Takagi leaned over and kissed her gently. "I'm glad you did. You deserved a beautiful day."

Miwako looked up at him, then pushed him on their mattress and rolled on top of him. "Wataru, you're talking too much!"

Takagi scratches his head, looking into his wife's eyes. "Ehehe, I'm sorry."

Miwako smirked at him. "I think there's only one way that will make you shut your mouth."

Wataru rolled over so that he was now on top of her, smirking as well. "Then you should show me how."

"You have no idea how hot you are right now." She said before she took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, really?" He whispered, gently running his fingers over her cheeks, kissing her back. He began to undress her dress. "You know, I think you're always hot."

Miwako was a little surprised to hear these words out of his mouth since she knows he's rather shy, but something happened to him on this day. She was talking to Yumi and Naeko a few days ago and they thought he might become a little more confident after the wedding because he now has a greater responsibility, but she didn't believe them.

Takagi interrupted her thoughts as he looked into her eyes again, kissing her again, this time a little more passionate. "Just look at those legs." he whispered.

Just now, Miwako realized that he had already undressed her dress. She slid her fingers into his hair, letting a moan escape her lips when he ran his hands over her body and kissed her collarbone. She moaned again, dragging her nails across his back. "I want you so bad." She admitted, rolling over so she was on top again. Then, she focused again on his lips, placing passionate kisses on them.

Wataru enjoyed the actions of his wife, leaving a moan once or twice. He moved his hands down her back, into her slip and touched her butt.

After that, Miwako got up, which made him wonder.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no Taru. I'm fine but your wear way too many clothes." She winked at him before she threw away his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She licked down his chest, opening his belt and throwing away his pants, followed by his boxers only a few seconds later.

Wataru moaned again when he felt that her lips finally found their way around his member. He stroked her back as he continued to moan, enjoying the situation. "Miwa, I want you so bad." He moaned when he found relief in her mouth.

"I know Taru, I want you too." She said, getting up and kissing his lips again.

"Let's do this." Takagi said when he rolled over, being on top of her again. "What about protection?"

"Just leave it for today. Hurry up." Sato begged before he slowly entered her.

"I love you so much." He said, placing a soft kiss on her head and starting to move slowly.

"Why do you change the pace?" Sato asked, running her hands over his back.

"Two reasons: Firstly, I don't want to hurt you and secondly just imagine if we're making a baby right now, I don't want to fuck but to make love." He explained when he slowly moved inside her.

Sato couldn't hide a smile when she realized what he just said, running her hands over his jawline and kissing him gently. "I love you too."

Takagi smiled, kissing her back.

A few minutes later, he found relief, collapsing next to her.

Miwako looked at him, smiling. "What do you think?"

"Eh, what?" Wataru asked confused.

"Did we make a baby?" Sato smirked when she realized that he was a little speechless.

"I don't know. I mean, umm, only time will tell." Takagi answered, cuddling closer to her.

"But you hope we did? I know you want it." She asked, looking at him.

Takagi smiled at her. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her head. "Sure. Now sleep. It's already late."

"I know. Good night Taru."

"Sleep well Miwa."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 _Four months later..._

"Taru, hurry up. I have my appointment at 4pm and it's already 3:45." Sato yelled, standing in the doorway.

"I'm coming, don't worry." he answered, grabbing his jacked and walking out of the apartment with his wife.

They got into the car and drove to the doctor's office.

"I'm so nervous." Takagi admitted, driving the car.

"Don't be. Everything will be alright and it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy." Sato said, smiling at him.

"I know." He was thinking for a while. "It's just so exciting."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the doctor's office. They got out of the car, walked into the building and after a few minutes of waiting, they walked into a room and met the doctor.

Miwako laid on a stretcher. The doctor was rubbing a gel on her belly when she and Wataru were looking at a screen.

The doctor was talking to them about their baby, showing them the progress of the last few weeks.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Wataru asked. "You can tell that by now, don't you?

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it's possible." He pointed on the screen, trying to make it easier to understand while he explained some facts about their first child.

The couple smiled at each other, holding hands while watching and listening.

"And as you can see" The doctor smiled at them. "It's going to be a little girl."

"I will now leave you alone for a moment." The doctor said, leaving the room.

Takagi and Sato smiled at each other before Miwako interrupted the scene with putting her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly.

"Wataru?" she said after their kiss.

He looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything. You really changed my life for the better." She smiled back at him.

"Miwa, life's beautiful and I need to thank you." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
